mnmsupersfandomcom-20200213-history
Miss Magic
Down, boy. Miss Magic is co-leader of the European Union of Heroes and usually commands field operations since Force has stepped back. She is a capable and cunning leader, using her vast reportoire of spells to back up her teammates and do things no one else can do. She often serves as the "face" of the group and enjoys representing the EUH abroad. Despite representing England, Miss Magic serves on the Founders’ Union as a nod to her family’s resources in supporting the EUH and in the absence of a Luxembourgian super to replace Dr. Light. Kim has worked with Destin since she joined, and the combination of her varied magical talents and his supreme physical aptitude are feared, and the modern European Union of Heroes is considered its strongest incarnation yet. Voices that initially protested Kim’s appointment to the Founders have long since fallen silent. Skills and Powers Kimberly makes no effort to hide the source of her powers: she's a witch, practicing dark magic she claims she's inherited throughout the distaff side of her family, including the Celtic figures Rhiannon and Morrigan. Whether her pedigree is accurate or not, her powers are real enough. Miss Magic plays up the juxtaposition between her ancient magic and the modern world, wearing a variety of hats (but never a pointed one), using a vacuum cleaner in place of a broom to fly and wearing low-cut dresses and robes to reveal a pentacle on her chest. The star glows when she uses or resists magic, as well as when she's attacked, indicating it offers magical protection of some sort. She prefers “traditional” dark arts practiced by witches, such as divining the future, transforming people to animals and back, and manipulating minds and emotions. She sneers at using magic to "blast" and expresses exasperation with mages who don't use foci and traditional magical paraphenalia (not that it stops her from doing without either, in a pinch). Backstory Kim is the second of four children born to Aaron and Kavita McMurray (her older brother is James, then Rana after her, with Jacinta as the youngest). She grew up in England, spending a great deal of time with her extended family, such as Maxine McMurray, and naturally taking to the superhero life. She completed high school but never went to college, joining the EUH as an auxiliary member and eventually being offered England's spot when the previous representative stepped down. As "Miss Magic," she took to her newfound power and responsibility with gusto, and in short order she was co-leader of the team and England had won its spot on the Founder's Union after Luxembourg's hero was expelled. Her skills and ambition attracted the eye of the good-looking leader of the team, and Kim and Force quickly became friends, spending time together in and out of combat. Miss Magic often assists other superhero teams, and even went to America to help her brother's team when they accepted Countdown's plan to use time travel to solve a crisis. She took a liking to Eclipse and helped Abbey get accepted into Oxford University, using her "pull" as an English celebrity. Miscellaneous Trivia *Whether the legends regarding her ancestry are true or not, Kim enjoys reading stories from ancient England and modern interpretations. She has read most of the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ulster_Cycle Ulster Cycles] and Fleetwood Mac's "Rhiannon" is one of her favorite songs. *Kim refers to her religious beliefs as a "complex mixture" of Christianity, Wicca, and paganism. *As Miss Magic, Kim performs the occasional magic show, using the proceeds to help support those who have been negatively impacted by black magic (such as how some witches abandon sons, as they usually can't inherit her magic). *Kim is also a talented artist who enjoys painting elaborate fantastical scenes; she's published at least one artbook and has drawn for a few books aimed at introducing children to magic. Category:EUH Category:Supers Category:NPC